gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Sectionals (Episode)
Sectionals is the 13th episode of Glee's first season. The episode sees the Glee Club finally head to sectionals but without Will as he was disqualified from the competition. Emma steps up and tells him that she will take the kids to sectionals as the club's faculty advisor even though her wedding is on the same day. Quinn's secrets will start to unravel and the Glee Club might not be able to recover in time to compete, especially after their competitors, Jane Addams Academy and Haverbrook School for the Deaf, perform their songs after Sue leaks New Directions' set list. Will makes a potentially life-changing decision. Synopsis As a result of a technicality in the show choir competition rules, Will is not allowed to accompany New Directions to sectionals because he had taken a mattress in the episode Mattress. Emma postpones her own wedding by several hours so that she can take the club in his place, although her fiancé, football coach Ken Tanaka, feels she is choosing Will over him. The glee club learns that Puck is the real father of Quinn's baby. They decide not to tell Rachel, believing that she will tell Finn, but she deduces it anyway and tells him. Angered by their betrayal, Finn fights Puck ,then leaves the club on the eve of sectionals, and has to be replaced by Jacob Ben Israel. New Directions arrive at the event to discover their competitors have received an advance copy of their set list, and are performing the songs they had chosen. Emma calls Will, who talks with Finn and convinces him to rejoin New Directions. The club scrambles together a new set list. Emma then confronts rival choir directors Grace Hitchens and Dalton Rumba, while New Directions are forced to choose new performance pieces at the last minute, aided by the return of Finn. After their performance, Grace attempts to confess her duplicity to the judges, but they have already unanimously decided that New Directions has won the competition. Having previously discovered that his wife Terri was faking her pregnancy, Will tells her he no longer loves her. He later attends Ken and Emma's delayed wedding to find that Ken has ended the relationship as a result of Emma's feelings for Will. She announces her intention to leave William McKinley High School, explaining that it will be too painful for her to carry on working with both Will and Ken. Back at school, Principal Figgins suspends Sue for leaking the glee club's set list, and has Will reinstated as New Directions' director. This leaves the Cheerios with no coach. The glee club members show Will their trophy and perform "My Life Would Suck Without You" for him because he could be at their sectionals win. As Emma prepares to leave the school, Will chases after her and stops her with a kiss. Trivia *Watched by 8.127 million viewers. *This episode gives the first hint that Santana and Brittany have been hooking up. Santana says, "Sex is not dating." Brittany says, "If it were Santana and I would be dating." *Jayma Mays called the kiss between her and Matt Morrison, "The Kiss". And Jayma wasn't given the script about that kiss, as to keep it real. *"Sectionals" was originally supposed to be the last episode of the first season, but Fox asked for nine additional episodes after this one. *Mike Chang says his second line this episode. *Rachel sang "Don't Rain on my Parade" for Sectionals from the musical Funny Girl. Interestingly enough, her mother would go on to sing a song from the same musical, which enlightened Rachel that she was her mother. *The choreography from "My Life Would Suck Without You" was mostly dances they have done before. Such as "Last Name" when they dance around in cowboy hats, "Hair/Bootylicious" the opening dance number as Rachel walks by the cast they all turn around swinging their hair, "Push It" when the group does pelvic thrusts together, "I Kissed A Girl" with the girls pointing towards their crotch as Tina did and Brittany, Santana, and Quinn, perform dances they did from I Say a Little Prayer. *There is a goof when the New Directions walks on to the stage - a close up of Rachel shows Finn and Puck walking to the back of the stage and turning to face the audience but in the next shot a few second later in the song they are still walking to the back of the stage. *There is a continuity error whilst Rachel performs Don't Rain On My Parade - There is no sign of a plaster on Rachel's right leg, but in the next shot, there is a plaster clearly visible. *Also just before this Finn can be seen moving quickly up the steps and running on to the stage while in the next shot he is still on the steps but this time walking. *When ND is performing You Can't Always Get What You Want In the shot when Grace/Eve is looking at ND performing you can see on the right of Grace there is one of the chroregraphers that chroegraphs Glee in real life. *When ND is thinking of songs to sing in the green room, Quinn says to do the song Somebody To Love that it's a real "crowd pleaser" they never actually did the number. *This is the episode that Lea Michele submitted for her 2010 bid for the Emmy for Lead Actress in a Comedy. *When Will gives Finn the pep talk, he tells Finn that you can't always get what you want, giving Finn the idea to perform the song for Sectionals. Guest Stars, Special Guest Stars, Co-Stars Guests Cast * Patrick Gallagher as Ken Tanaka * Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins * Anna Camp as Candace Dystra * Patricia Forte as Donna Landries * Michael Hitchcock as Dalton Rumba * Bill A. Jones as Rod Remington * Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang * Dijon Talton as Matt Rutherford Special Guest Stars * Eve as Grace Hitchens Co-Stars * Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel Featured Music *'"And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going" '''from ''Dreamgirls. First sung by Mercedes Jones and sung later by the Jane Addams Academy Glee Club. *'"Proud Mary"' by Creedence Clearwater Revival. Sung by the Jane Addams Academy Choir. *'"Don't Stop Believin'"' by Journey. Sung by the Haverbrook School for the Deaf Choir. *'"Don't Rain On My Parade"' from Funny Girl. Sung by Rachel Berry. *'"You Can't Always Get What You Want"' by The Rolling Stones. Sung by New Directions. *'"My Life Would Suck Without You"' by Kelly Clarkson. Sung by New Directions. (Main Song) Photos Videos thumb|left|300px|Rachel singing Don't Rain On My Parade at sectionals. Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes